The following description relates to application design, and more particularly to producing software applications for enterprise management systems and techniques.
Recent developments in enterprise management systems have attempted to integrate multiple legacy systems, typically found in existing heterogeneous information technology (IT) environments, into a common enterprise management solution. Such integration technologies frequently fail to deliver a fully integrated platform that also provides sufficient flexibility to adjust to rapidly changing enterprise environments.
Technologies that provide an integrated enterprise management solution can require significant design and implementation resources, and customizing such solutions to the particular needs of various enterprises can further delay the ultimate realization of a complete solution. In many cases, by the time a customized solution for supporting specialized management functions can be delivered, the enterprise will have evolved to a point that the solution is obsolete or the situation to be addressed by the solution is no longer present.